


Aprendizaje

by Hessefan



Series: Delicatessen [1]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Gen
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-05
Updated: 2013-09-05
Packaged: 2017-12-25 17:47:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/955936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hessefan/pseuds/Hessefan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nunca subestimes el poder de la música.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Aprendizaje

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer:** Todavía no ha surtido efecto el cambio de identidad, sigo siendo yo y Eiichiro Oda, Eiichiro Oda. One Piece le pertenece.  
>  **Resumen** : Nunca subestimes el poder de la música.  
>  **Clasificación** : G.  
>  **Notas** : Si les interesa de referencia, para mí la canción que toca Brook con su violín es "Never meant to belong" de Shiro Sagisu, pero pueden poner en su lugar la que ustedes mejor les parezca.  
>  **Actualización** : 28 de agosto de 2013

**#26 Aprendizaje.  
[Brook & Zoro; Gen; 498 palabras]**

* * *

No recordaban de qué manera habían empezado. Brook y Zoro discutían sobre la música, el primero alegando sobre el poder de la misma, el segundo manifestando que el poder está en la fuerza. Y es sabido que si la fuerza te acompaña evitas pasar al lado oscuro.

Para el espadachín aquella discusión no tenía sentido, en especial porque Brook era de aquellos que amaban su pasión y no entendería, jamás, porque él era de los que no perdían el tiempo escuchando música. Se echó boca arriba en la cubierta y cerró los ojos, esperando que esa actitud pusiera el punto final a la vana discusión.

La tenue melodía no tardó en llegar a sus oídos. Al principio logró ignorarla haciendo uso de todo su caudal zen —y de la fuerza—, pero cuando quiso darse cuenta, cada tonada del violín se filtraba por sus poros conmoviéndole. Cuando Brook finalizó el silencio en la cubierta era tal que acojonaba.

—¿Y, Zoro… has aprendido algo de este viejo saco de huesos? —preguntó, viendo como el jovencito se llevaba, espantado, una mano a la cara para comprobar que, en efecto, lloraba—. Nunca subestimes el poder de la música.

¡Joder! El gran Zoro Roronoa NO llora. Salvo cuando pierde una batalla, y más si es contra Mihawk. ¡Y bastante había tenido con las burlas de Perona! Se paró para irse cuanto antes del lugar, abochornado y sorprendido. Todavía sentía el nudo en la garganta y no podía reaccionar.

—¡Habrase visto, un pirata maricón!

—Sanji… tú estabas lagrimeando en la cocina —murmuró Chopper tras su espalda.

—¡Por la cebolla! —Se defendió sin peso, para enseguida dar la vuelta y señalarlo— Y te quedas sin postre.

—¡¿Pero por qué?! —corrió tras su amigo, en pos de ablandarle el corazón.

—¿Cómo lograste eso, músico- _san_? —preguntó Robin, maravillada. Desde su reposera había sido testigo mudo de ese inusual acontecimiento. ¡Ni con la muerte del Merry le había visto llorar!

—Tiene que ver con el estado emocional de cada uno, Robin- _san_ —respondió con solemnidad—. Zoro necesitaba llorar. A veces las lágrimas lavan las penas que llevamos dentro, y la música es un gran aliado en esos casos. Más si tocas con el corazón y tienes un fin claro. Mi fin era conmover a Zoro y, dada su necesidad, no me resultó difícil conseguirlo.

—Fue muy gentil de tu parte, entonces —terció con una minúscula sonrisa.

—¡Yo no necesitaba llorar hoy, _man!_ —Franky lo hacía de fondo y a moco tendido.

—¡¿Qué pasó?! —preguntó un recién llegado Luffy, en compañía de Usopp. Ambos habían dejado de lado la caña de pescar en cuanto vieron a Zoro pasar a un lado de ellos ¡llorando!

—Es un arma letal —concluyó Nami, obnubilada. Había visto toda la secuencia desde el cuarto del navegante—… un violín en Brook es un arma letal, chicos.

Nunca más un _Mugiwara_ se atrevió a cuestionarle a Brook el poder de la buena música. No cualquiera podía hacer llorar al ex cazador de piratas.

* * *

**Fin**


End file.
